


~ Oppa? Fuck me please ~

by SluSlu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys In Love, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oppa Kink, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Praise Kink, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Top Han Jisung | Han, minho is lurking on twitter, sex with jewelry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluSlu/pseuds/SluSlu
Summary: Minho didn't think Jisung would have an Oppa kink but oh how was he wrong.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	~ Oppa? Fuck me please ~

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting on ao3. Sorry if the grammar is sometimes weird I'm not native English speaker.
> 
> I wrote this during my class for a friend cause she hates Oppa kink >///<
> 
> Enjoy this small piece luvs (´• ω •`) ♡

Minho was scrolling through his Twitter; he had a secret one so he could spy on his lovely stays… and of course to see the latest photos of his boyfriend - Jisung. He knew that stays joked lately about Jisung having an Oppa kink but he brushed it off not thinking that his baby, pumpkin, sweetie Jisungie could have an Oppa kink… oh God, how he was wrong. One particular video caught his eye; his boyfriend was talking with a stay, through a video call when he said “Babies, Oppa is here!”

Maybe he does like being called Oppa? Minho still doubted it… but who knows, he should try and talk to him then since they promised to tell each other every worry and doubts. In the end, Minho wasn’t going to lose anything. 

Today the boys received good news. Next week, they’ll finally have a little rest period, which Minho is very grateful for. The constant practising, performing, video calling was tiring not only physically also mentally… and he missed Jisung but they just had to hang on for a little bit more; in a few days, they are going to be free for seven whole days. 

He won’t admit it to the younger but he missed his touch, his warm hugs and little kisses. Because of the packed schedule, he barely had any time with him, sure they were together the whole time but it’s still different - he wanted him all alone and all for himself. What he can admit is that he missed his cock; the way Jisung fucks him balls deep, fills him to the brim, reaches so deep inside and brushes against his sweet spot perfectly, makes Minho feel like he’s in heaven. God, the boy could go on how perfect and good Jisungie was for him.

He’s so lucky to have him - so lucky to love and be loved by Jisung.

Today they didn’t have a lot to do; 2-hour dance practise, outfits measurements (what takes a small hour) and an interview on a radio show in the evening.

After the boys practised, they went back to the dorm to freshen up before going back to the company's dressing room. Everyone was busy doing their thing; half of the boys were busy with their stylist while the other half waited for their turn. Right now it was Jisung’s turn to try on the clothes after the boy changed, he came out to show it, and damn, was he looking good. Minho had the urge to just open his legs right there and let his man take him in front of everyone, showing to whom he belonged. Jisung was in black tight pants, with a white button-up shirt tucked inside and the killer was a black tie with a fucking harness.

He walked up to the boy and whispered in his ear, making it look like he was just telling him something. “Oppa, you look so good.”

Jisung’s ears and his whole face reddened, did he hear it right - Minho called him Oppa. Lately, he’s been dreaming about being called Oppa and his boyfriend only made that urge worsen.

“O-Oppa???”

“I was joking silly.” Minho pinched his nose and walked away like he didn’t do anything to Jisung.

Minho had enough information now - his boyfriend definitely liked being called Oppa.

Throughout the week Minho teased Jisung a couple of times more with his ‘Oppa’, thriving each time he saw Jisung’s clueless and shy reaction. 

***

Today they finally could be alone, all other boys went either out to the mall or to eat, leaving a very horny couple alone.

“Sungie! Everyone left, let’s fuck, baby.” Minho barged inside Jisung’s room, catching him staring at his phone. “Oh, baby, I didn't hear what you said.” Minho plopped down onto Jisung’s lap and draped his hands behind his neck. “I said, kiss me, please?”

How can Jisung deny his beautiful boyfriend on his lap, starved for his touch. Not wasting another second he made their lips collide in a hungry kiss. They started slow, barely moving their lips, but it soon turned into an open mouth make out, biting and licking each other’s lips.  
Minho moaned into the kiss, Jisung shameless kneading his ass, and taking control over the kiss. 

They were making filthy sounds audible in the room if someone would walk in they surely would be disgusted, 

“Baby, can I fuck you?” Jisung grabbed at his waist, squeezing it tightly hoping to leave marks.

“Please, fuck me - Oppa.” Minho made sure to emphasize the last word.

It was like Jisung got replaced by another Jisung. He threw Minho onto the bed crawling on top of him. “What did you call me?”

“Oppa, Oppa please.” Minho almost moaned out the title that Jisung clearly got off to.

“Oppa will fuck you so good, baby.” Jisung started to undress the boy underneath him; more like almost ripping the poor clothes. Minho didn’t comment on how desperate Jisung was, he was not better. Once he was completely naked, he spread his legs wide open, showing off his already stretched, wet hole. “Please Oppa, put your big cock inside of me.” He even spread his cheeks for a bigger effect. 

Jisung was almost like an animal, pulling his black sweat down in one swift motion along with his underwear. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and slicked up his leaking hard cock, lining it up with his hand to Minho’s entrance and teasing a bit before sliding completely in, in one go. Jisung couldn't help but moan at the tight heat - he missed this so much. 

Minho moaned out too, Jisungie filled him up so well and he had to praise the boy. “Oppa, you’re so big, making me feel so, so good..”

“Fuck, baby, I love you.” Jisung leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. It was so soft like always; even if they were extremely horny, Jisung always found a way to go soft on Minho and the older boy loved it. Jisung poured all of his emotions into the tender kiss they shared.

“I love you too, but could you start moving, please.” He stretched out the ‘please’, sounding desperate but he didn’t care - he needed Jisung to act up.

Without hesitation Jisung started to thrust his hips, meeting the older’s. The room quickly filled with skin slapping noises and Minho’s loud moans along with Jisung’s groans.  
They went at this for a few minutes before the black-haired boy changed their positions; Minho was now almost bent in half, this way Jisung could go even deeper. 

The sight that Jisung had in front of him was probably the best - Minho bent in half underneath him, his hair looking dishevelled, his face red and lips swollen from constantly biting at them.

“M’ - Oppa, harder!” Minho was a moaning mess, Jisung was going at an immense pace but he still felt like it wasn't enough. “Want your f-fingers.”

Jisung understood and put his fingers, which were decorated with all sorts of rings, inside his boyfriend’s mouth. “Suck.” He knew how much Minho loved it when he wore jewellery while they fucked, that’s why he didn’t take it off this time either.

Minho was happy to obey, sucking them in and playing with his tongue around them, making sure they were all nice and wet. He fucking loved it when his boyfriend wore rings, the metal taste and how the hard cold, sometimes sharp surface would feel in his mouth and scrap his tongue. Jisung pulled his digits out and immediately guided them down to where he was connected with Minho. “You ready, love?”

“Yes, please.” Minho cried out for his lover, ready for what was coming.

The boy pushed his ring finger in along with his cock, stretching Minho even wider. “Do you like it, baby?” He asked with a smirk.

“Oppa! M’, gonna cum.” Minho was so close; the constant prostate stimulation and now the extra stretch of Jisung’s finger that burned so good, cold piece of jewellery contrasting with his hot insides brought him to the edge. He felt heat pool in his stomach, grabbing at his dick he started jerking off intact with his boyfriend’s thrusts. After a few more thrusts he came with Jisung’s name on his lips. The strings of white substance landed on both boys, some on stomach and even chin.

“Baby, fuck, Oppa’s close too.” The younger boy groaned and bit his lip when Minho clenched around him so fucking tight/good. Minho started crying as Jisung kept fucking him, brushing against his sensitive bundle of nerves at a fast pace. “Inside, please - breed me like a slut, Oppa.” 

Jisung’s hips stuttered, coming inside the older boy after moving inside of him a few more times riding out his orgasm.  
For a minute it was quiet only heavy breaths were audible, both boys calming down.

Jisung collapsed down onto Minho’s chest, burying his head in his chest, wanting to be close to someone who made him feel safe after such a vulnerable act. “Love you.” He whispered.

“Baby, I love you too but we have to clean up, yeah?” Minho knew how his boyfriend could drop after fucking him and he never minded taking care of him after.

“Let’s take a bath together?” Minho started standing up, ignoring how Jisung’s cum leaked out and down his thighs. “I’ll make sure there are a lot of bubbles, okay? I’ll be right back.” Minho reassured him and left to the bathroom.

Jisung only nodded, trusting him. “M’, kay.” He knew Minho would come back, there was no need for worrying, all Jisung had to do right now is wait for his lover to come back and pamper him with love and affection - probably his favourite part of sex.

He heard water running, filling up the tub since Minho left all the doors open. Just as he was thinking about him he showed up, picking him up from the bed and taking him to the bath.

“Thank you, Minho.”

“Silly, don’t apologize. You know I’ll take care of you forever.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> princessungiee --> my nsfw twitter  
> If you could leave a kudos it would mean a lot to me (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)
> 
> I'm open for criticism but don't be harsh on me T~T


End file.
